Benny's Origins (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
"We're ''not ''just about to break into Benny's house and invade his private property, are we?" Eska tried to interrogate Spiro while their plan was going underway- to find a photo with Benny's hat off. Eska and Spiro were alone since the others had things to do. "Of course not!" Spiro waved the thought away, "We're just gonna look in that photobook to see if we can find a picture of him without his hat off. We wouldn't stoop so low." "Fine," Eska crossed her arms while they walked to the front door, "But, if Benny finds out, I'm blaming you." "Do whatever," Spiro retorted, "This is just to find out his identity." As they stealthily walked into the house, Spiro spotted the scrapbook and headed over. Eska just pulled out a chair and sat in it, waiting for him. Spiro opened the book to try and find a picture. "Spiro, I'm telling you," Eska tried to warn him, "Why don't we look in ''our ''photobooks and not his?" "Because there are more pictures of him in his own," Spiro answered and kept looking, "But, all these pictures still have his hat! We're in some, and, of course, with his hat. There are even some pictures of just Smurfette in here." Eska jerked and looked in Benny house, "Does he happen to have any dynamite in here?" "Eska, I know you're jealous," Spiro looked at her, "But, why would your crush, and the softest guy in the village, have ''dynamite ''in his house?" Eska stopped looking and slowly shrugged, "Uh...I dunno." "Well, don't worry. Smurfette's not gonna choose him anytime soon," Spiro stated and kept looking, "None of these pictures have him without his hat!" However, he suddenly spot Benny as a baby, but Spiro was turning the pages so quickly, he didn't see. He went back to see the picture, but it was scribbled in. "He's a scribble?!" Eska looked at the pic. "No, Eska," Spiro corrected her, "Benny scribbled in the picture of him as a baby. He must've not wanted anyone to see." "Yeesh!" Eska gripped her hair, "Why is finding a secret identity so hard?!" "Because, it's a secret," Spiro put his finger to his lips in emphasis. "What are you guys doing in my house?" A voice startled them. Unfortunately, it was Benny with a few bags in his hands. The two were so stunned, they didn't know what to do. "Smurfantine!" Eska suddenly blurted out, before she opened his window and jumped out of it. Spiro slowly closed Benny's photobook and awkwardly inched towards the window Eska jumped out of, and did the same. That night, the five friends met at Eska's house to discuss their plan. "We still didn't figure out what's behind Benny's hat." Spiro told them, "Should we just call this thing off?" "No," Bash suggested, "We ''have ''to figure out who he is! What if he's a villain?" "Benny is ''never ''a villain!" Eska exclaimed, "Just take out that idea now!" "Okay, okay!" Bash calmed her down. "What should we do now?" Britze asked. "I'm afraid we have no choice," Spiro explained to them, "But to capture Benny and take his hat off himself." "What?!" Eska exclaimed again, "You saw how uncomfortable he was with Mona! We shouldn't be like her just to find out his identity!" "Eska, we've all be wondering," Spiro replied, "Don't you want to find out who he is? What he looked like?" Eska glared at Spiro, then looked around at her other friends, "Fine. But, just so you know, I am ''totally ''against this idea!" Previous Next Category:Benny's Origins Chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story